Defi n3: Homme à la Cravate X Geek Parodie
by Skype Litteraire Game
Summary: Troisième séance, peu de participation, mais enjoy o/
1. Chapter 1

Oy oy oy! Bienvenue à cette (déjà) troisième séance des Skype Littéraire Game!

Ici Julia Lutecia qui vous parle, oui encore.

Cette séance marque de grands changement dans les règles des défis. Déjà, nous avons ouvert les défis à tous, donc beaucoup des os posté ce soir viennent de gens hors Belentai. Oh joie o/

Ensuite il y a eu des modifications des règles, et surtout des listes de Thèmes.

Fin bref, peu de participation ce soir ^^'

Thème: Parodie

Personnages: Homme à la cravate, Geek

Enjoy!


	2. Deponia

Il était là, au sommet de sa tour, attendant le chevalier qui le sauverait… et il se faisait chier ! On était au XXI eme siècle, comment ses parents avaient osé faire ça ? En plus, il était prédestiné à une grande carrière de businessman friqué, mais ces connards avaient osé l'enfermer dans ce donjon à ses dix ans, et jusqu'à son mariage. En plus, il n'aimait pas les gros chevaliers sans cerveau ne pensant qu'à taper des monstres, en oubliant de les garder en vie pour les vendre ! Quelle bande de porcs ! Non, lui, ce qu'il aimait c'était les petits geeks timides et super doués en informatique. Ils étaient super mignons et, en plus, ils pouvaient l'aider à arnaquer ses futurs clients. Bref, le rêve.

Un bruit se fit entendre de la forêt d'immeubles, et en sortit un jeune adolescent à la mine terrifiée. Il le vit et un sourire innocent et rassuré se peignit sur son visage.

**\- Bonjour, tu ne saurais pas où trouver un cyber-café ? Ma connexion internet a planté et j'ai du sortir de chez moi pour y aller mais je me suis perdu.**

L'homme le regarda, étonné. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son fantasme. Il caressa machinalement sa cravate avant de lui répondre.

**\- Suffit de prendre la route derrière la tour et tu tournes à la troisième à droite, tu arrives à un rond point, tu prends la seconde à gauche, tu continu cent mètres et tu arrives à un supermarché. Là bas, tu traverses l'allé principal jusqu'à te trouver devant une enseigne SelfWeb. C'est là.**

La tête du Geek se déconfit. Jamais il n'arriverait à y aller seul, il n'avait déjà pas retenu la moitié de ce qu'avait dit L'Homme A La Cravate. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.

**\- J'y arriverai jamais. **Couina-t-il

Le prince dans son donjon le regarda hébété.

**\- Tu n'arrives pas à retenir ça ?**

**\- Bah...non, c'est trop compliqué !**

Un sourire conspirateur se peignit sur son visage. Il l'aurait son Geek, même s'il fallait le manipuler pour ça.

**\- Je veux bien t'y amener, mais je suis enfermé ici depuis des années. Si tu me libères je t'y conduis.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour te libérer ?**

**\- Il suffit que tu déverrouille la porte d'entré et que tu m'embrasses.**

L'enfant hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Ce n'était pas un baisé qui violerait son innocence... il avait déjà vécu pire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, trouva la clé, ouvrit la porte et embrassa l'Homme A La Cravate. Une lumière magique sortit du corps de businessman et entoura leurs poignets. Ils étaient maintenant mariés à vie.

**\- Bien,** dit-il, **nous sommes mariés et comme promit, je t'amène au cybercafé.**

**\- Co… comment ça mariés ?** Pleurnicha l'enfant.

**Fin**


	3. Little Merle-Chan

-Je sais ! Tu fais Sherlock Holmes et moi Watson !  
-… Pardon ?  
-Mais oui ! Comme ça tu peux faire des grandes tirades ! Ça colle, non … ?

L'Homme à la Cravate le regardait avec étonnement. Est ce que cette phrase voulait bien dire que le Petit aimait ses discours ? Mais … Il ne les trouvait pas trop pompeux ? Comment...  
La fausseté et la solitude que lui imposait sa condition de politicien lui semblèrent bien plus pesantes d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au Geek. Trop de pureté, trop d'innocence. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse grandir comme ça, qu'il le lance dans le monde cruel des adultes comme ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste près de l'enfant.

Et pourtant... Et pourtant il était déjà trop tard, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, de sa rafraichissante candeur. Le monde semblait moins laid avec lui. Ses mensonges, ses faux discours, les coups de couteaux dans son dos, tout semblait moins grave quand ils étaient ensembles. Au fil du temps le Petit avait commencé à lui parler de plus en plus, à lui faire confiance. Il était devenu son confident, alors que jamais il n'avait osé lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit de ses activités. Mais le gamin respectait son silence. Il le respectait tant et si bien que jamais une seule question n'avait franchi la tendre barrière de ses lèvres rosées. Ah si ! Une fois, quelques mois plus tôt. Et ce n'avait pas été une réelle question, plutôt une incitation à la parole.

Il était rentré une fois de plus lessivé de ces meetings incessants. Mais cette fois là la fatigue n'était pas la seule à l'accabler. L'un de ses plus vieux camarades, celui avec qui il avait fondé le parti, venait de le renier, de renier tous leurs travaux communs. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre aussitôt la porte ouverte sans prêter attention à Mathieu et aux autres attablés dans la cuisine. Le Geek avait toqué à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette à la main. En entrant, sa seule parole avait été " Tu dois avoir faim. Tiens, c'est pour toi. " et il n'avait pas bougé de la chambre avant l'aube, restant avec lui dans la pénombre. Il avait simplement ajouté, vers une ou deux heures du matin qu'il était là si " tu a besoin ".

-... Ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien …  
-Tout va pour le mieux. Donc, quel tome devrions-nous parodier mon cher ?  
-Le chien des Basketteurs !  
-De Baskervilles tu veux dire non ?  
-C'est pareil de toute façon !  
-Ah non ! Une séance de relecture s'impose !

Et tout en lançant une bagarre de chatouille, l'Homme à la Cravate se dis que peut-être ils pourraient rester ainsi, à rire et se chamailler sans vergogne. Et surtout sans obligation de parole.

Croulant sous les chatouilles, le Geek sourit malicieusement. Le politicien le croyait toujours aussi innocent. Ce n'était bien sur pas entièrement faux, mais il avait bien vu que son alter-ego n'allait pas très bien. Et puisque lui signifier sa présence ne suffisait pas, il lui changerait les idées. Et ce, jusqu'au moment où il serait près à se confier.

Et peut-être que ce jour là d'autres sentiments écloront. Seul le temps le leur dira.

Oh comme il avait bien fait de proposer une séance de parodie !


	4. Mitakashika

Le geek au lieu de jouer , il écouté une musique « La complainte du no-life » Le rythme lui parla et il déforma les paroles pour qu'elle lui correspond

_ _Hier soir comme d'habitude j'me suis endormi_

_S'matin comme d'habitude , tu me la redit_

_L'importance de dormir , je sais je suis pas con_

_Tu m'regarde immobile je sais que tu as l'temps_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

_Je sais que tu as l'temps_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

De son côté l'homme à la cravate , écouta la même chanson et chanta à son tour

_ _C'est si dur de garder le moral très tard_

_De te regarder au loin_

_De ce battre sans savoir_

_Si demain , tu auras compris la différence_

_Entre c'que je récent et ton foutu passe temps_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

_Et ton foutu passe temps_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

Il entendu son ami chanter dans la piece juste à côté de lui et pris le refrain

_ _Je suis le geek mais comment lui dire_

_Moi perso j'vais vous l'dire_

_Il est ma vie_

_In real life I'm just a loser,_

_But in the game I'm a winner_

_I have a chance the winner with him ?_

Il sourit en entendant , il adorait faire sa comme si il se parler

_ _Et tout les jours , c'est l'même refrain_

_D'abord aller le lever_

_Et décrocher sa main_

_Le r'garder venir enfin dans mon bureau_

_Préparer le repas et sourire pour de faux_

_Oh-Ooh-Ooh_

_Et sourire pour de faux_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

Les sourires faux … C'est à la famille qu'il en fait mais pas à lui , il chante pour le rassurer

_ P_our les filles , vous savez ,_

_Nan j'péfère le bon ,_

_A la maison , que j'lui parler_

_j'ai plus l'air d'un gros con_

_Un service ou câlin ,_

_Pour pas qu'il m'oublie ,_

_Moi ce que j'aimerai ,_

_C'est qu'jamais il s'en aille_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

_C'est qu'jamais il s'en aille_

_Oh-Ooh-Oh_

Il eu un grand sourire , ce lève de son siège et va vers la chambre du geek en chantant

_ _Je suis à lui et comment lui dire_

_Que perso , je l'adore ,_

_Bien plus que tout_

_Oh dans la vie , ch'uis un vrai gaffeur ,_

_Avec mes vérités d'toutes heures_

_Mais tout ce que je veux c'est enfin son coeur !_

Leurs mains se rejoignent et leurs sourires ce synchronisent , l'homme à la cravate l'ecoute

_ _Je suis ton geek ,_

_Tu es toute ma vie_

_Moi sérieux j'vais t'le dire ,_

_C'est direct oui ,_

Et ensemble , ils chantent , leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre , et le sourire qui reste sur leurs visages

_ _On est vraiment les plus grands loseur ,_

_Mais tant pis puisque tu es mon cœur_

_Toi et moi , nous sommes enfin les vainqueurs!_

Le geek se mit à rire , qu'il adorait pouvoir chanter avec lui avant qu'il sent les lèvres de son cœur se poser sur les siennes . Y a pas a dire , les jeux-vidéos , c'est génial !


End file.
